


God's being

by jajafilm



Series: Colleague from the FBI, or not? [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel met the Doctor, Crossover, God - Freeform, Religion, Religion vs. science fiction, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel met the Doctor. What opinion will our angel have on Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's being

#  God's being

 

Castiel walked up to the unknown man, who was introduced by Sam and Dean as "the Doctor" one of their friends from the field, and thoroughly looked him by his angelic eyesight, thanks to the power, which he could see into people's souls. For Castiel it was a matter of routine, he doing it to all beings, who spent a lot of time with his beloved friends, he did so automatically, for sure, so what you saw, he didn't expect. On the other hand, what he saw, shocked him probably also in any other situation. His eyes widened, he once again assured that what they see is indeed true, then gingerly stepped back.

Dean frowned. This was a special moment, after all he have to introduce Cas and and vice versa introduce the Doctor to his feathered friend. Cas was known in heaven, in hell and on earth. The angel who revolted, who helped avert the apocalypse, who preached freedom, who played to God, who caused the fall of the angels, and so on and so forth. Well Doctor, Doctor was simply the Doctor. Dean had to admit that he doesn't know very much about this guy. Together they met on a case in northern Nevada, where they discovered that the Doctor is like him to Sam, although with a bit strange habits, behavior and penchant for babble nonsense and excessive pacifism at the hunter, but even so the guy is saving and helping people. That was one of the few things that Dean knew about him, he was sure that the Doctor is a good guy. But Castiel didn't look much from the meeting enthusiastically. No, of Dean didn't know, that angels don't feel anything, he would say that, Cas had acted under the the onslaught of fear.

“Cas?” older of the brothers addressed him in the question.

“So you're Castiel!” He blurted the Doctor and his face was mischievous, but also absolutely delighted expression that suggested he would most like happiness and excitement could almost leaping, if it was not too strange.

“Angel of the Lord, am I right?! Fantastic!” The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at an angel. “Oh yes, indeed as I thought. Intangible beings formed essentially pure energy produced during the Big Bang, similar to the energy that has a nuts of my TARDIS. Well, that's amazing, you really are an angel and I mean angel as an angel, not like those evil Weeping Angels, it would be bad if you were weeping Angel, but you're not and you... You're beautiful,” The doctor was gibbering.

However angel even didn't notice Doctor's compliment. He was too focused on the Doctor and the silver thing. “Stop pointing at me by this thing and tell me, what are you doing here!” Castiel ordered, strives for an authoritative voice, which he couldn't do ti, it was for about two octaves higher than what you normally speak, and Dean finally realized that his initial estimate was correct. Dean's feathered friend was worried, which was strange for two reasons. The first thing was Cas. The Angels are one of the most powerful beings too proud and powerful. Dean never saw that his angel was afraid, even when he faced his powerful brothers, hell, purgatory or leviathans. Never ever! Second, why should Castiel be feared now? For now they were safe...

“How your friends said, I came here to help,” The doctor answered simply with a smile and shoved his screwdriver back into his jacket, according Castilova wishes.

“Yeah, so, get out!” angel snapped at Doctor now fewer with fear as more of a pissed off.

“Cas!” “Castiel!” two brothers suddenly blurted. “Castiel, Doctor speaks the truth, he came to help. We know him, once we have worked with him,” Sam began.

“You don't know anything, he is not human,” Cas accused the Doctor.

“Yeah, but if you say it in this tone, it is a bit disrespectful,” The Doctor admitted, however, he wasn't quite taken aback.

“No, he isn't human,” Dean nodded, that this fact brothers have long known. “Apparently he is some kind of alien, who have nothing else to do than to save us backsides. Why he does it, who cares? Besides it's not like if we always worked only with people. Do you need to remind of one angel who pulled me out of hell!”

“But you don't understand! He... he...” Castiel couldn't find for words. “He isn't of this world. Things in this world came from God and through of him. Things, people, angels and figuratively monsters and demons. Everything is from the Father, do you understand, everything! But he isn't!” Angel pointed at Doctors, as if he were a small child who is suing on another child to his mother. “He isn't!”


End file.
